The Lycan and the Turtle
by Mysticshewolf7
Summary: Becka is trapped in unknown territory when she chases a demon through a portal. All she knows is that she was attacked by ninjas and held by four humanoid turtles for questioning. As time passes she learns of her location and her place in her new life. When their enemies learn of her mystical powers will this demon hunter be able to keep them at bay.
1. The Hunt

The moon was full and a cool breeze brought a chill to her spine as she was crouched in a bush in the middle of the night, but she quickly shakes it off as she focuses on her target. The beast was short in height with wild pale white hair, eyes as black as coal, and translucent skin. The beast claws and razor sharp teeth made him look fearsome, but for Becka he was just another beast who tortured the unfortunate. She watches calmly and quietly to learn her preys habits as it tortures a woman. So far the beast has brought this woman repeated nightmares, from which she has been able to learn he fed from as fear grips her. A familiar scene she knew all too well. She ponders on a memory of a time before discovering her abilities. She was a young girl then. Again she shakes it off. If she is to catch the beast than she must focus.

She grips her sword seeing an opportunity to attack. As the breast attempted to change the scenery once more she dashes out with sword in hand. The beast looks her direction and give an angry growl before he runs off. She remains unfazed as she keeps a strong focus on the target. The beast attempts to out run her at first, but as her sword drew closer he changes the scenery. She was no longer in a forest, but in a city. For a split second she was startled as they pass through a portal, but soon recovered as she continues to chase the beast. The beast dashes as fast as light up a building, which she soon discovered was much taller than she once thought. As she caught up to him they reach the top. The beast kicks her in an attempt to escape. Her body slams into a wall. She rubs the back of her head and her back. Oh how they ached, but she recovers and catches up. Without a second thought she swings her sword slicing off his head. Finally the chase is over. She watches as the body turns to ash and returns to from which it came.

As she sighs in relief another beast appears behind the wall. This time he was a good 10ft. tall with two horns poking through the top of head. His skin was a deep red, which matched his glowing eyes. As he stared her down with a deep growl she shudders. Gripping her sword she charges at him refusing to retreat. She knew she had to defeat him, before he found a victim. But this one was not going anywhere he stood in place as she rushes toward him. He tries to bat her down with his claws, but he was deterred by another being.

Becka stop in her tracks as she watches as a 7ft. tall humanoid turtle intervenes. He lands next to her with swords drawn he slices through the beast wrist cutting off his hand. Becka's eyes widen as she watches in confusion matching the look on the turtles face. All she could say in the spite of her shock was "a mystic?". Which only seemed to confuse the turtle further. Looking around she realizes he's not alone. There were four of them. All in different colored masks and in fighting stance along side of her. The one who she first noticed was wearing a blue mask. The one on the left side of him was wearing a purple mask and wore glasses with goggles strapped to his forehead. On her right side a red masks turtle stood with a toothpick sticking out of the side of his mouth and to right of him one who wore an orange mask and a flannel shirt tied around his waist. The beast let's out a deep, painful growl. Not sure of the right move, she decides to focus on the target at hand and not a moment too soon. The beast tries for a second swipe, but this time at all five opponents. She makes a split second decision as she starts to transform into a red wolf as she lunges in midair toward the beast neck. She digs her teeth in and turns as she attempts to break his neck. The beast let's out a loud painful growl as he grabs her in an attempt to pull her off, but her teeth are too deep in his skin and he is drawn to a weakened state. Suddenly she hears a snap. She releases his neck as she transforms back to her human state. The blue turtle quickly finishes him off with his sword. Again she watches as the beast crumbles to dust going back to from which he came. The four turtles watch in a stunned silence.

"What in the hell was that thing?!" The blue masked turtle asked in a panicked voice as he watched the final bits of ash blow away.

Becka looks directly in his deep blue eyes noticing that he was rather handsome, but was careful not to let it show. Still not sure if they were allies or foes she responds in a direct manner hoping her foolish thoughts weren't giving her away. "A demon"

The red masked turtle gives her a sceptical glare as he walks closer to her raising what would be an eyebrow as he looks her over noticing she was dressed in a short toga with her wavy hair pinned up in a type of ponytail. Two things silver hair bands wrapped around her head. "Than what in the hell are you?" He asks in a deep intimidating voice. It was more than obvious to him that she was not from New York or anywhere around here.

She gives him a sly grin picking up on his defenses. She notices his yellow tint in his green eyes. "A demon Hunter, but I would think by now that would be obvious. I'm no threat to you." Her smile fades with concern. "And if you don't mind me asking how are you here? No mystics are aloud on Midgaurd"

They all look at her in confusion as the orange masked turtle walks closer to her. "What is Midguard?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Earth" The purple masked turtle answers. "Midguard is what the Vikings called our planet. It was the center of the 9 realms" He offers as he gives Becka a friendly grin, which she approvingly returns as she looks into his green eyes.

"So your a Viking?" The blue masked turtle asks with a curious stare as he cautiously looks her over. He looks in her eyes and stares as he notices a bronze glow in her big brown eyes.

"Not exactly. Let's just keep it to demon hunter for now." She gives him a smile with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Less confusion that way."

"And why do you keep callin' us mystics?" The red masked turtle asked in a rather demanding manner.

She looks at him a bit confused. "Because..." She pauses in mid sentence as the blue masked turtle interrupts.

"Ma'am, we are mutants." He corrects her.

"Exactly...mystics" She attempts to explain.

"No...mutants. Trust me we seen the containers that turned us." He says a bit softer to her.

"Once again..." She says impatiently. "Exactly...mystics. You might have been mutated, but your still considered a mythical creature." Her eyes never left his as her words past her lips determined to make him understand. Her mind raced with curious thoughts wondering how they were mutated and how have they survived this long. They had rough reptilian skin with tattoos. They all seemed to be unaware of their current circumstances. They all seemed to be just as curious of her as she was of them. "It's almost morning. Maybe we will meet again soon. Thanks for the assistance, but I gotta go."

"Look, I hate to have to break it to you, but there are too many unanswered questions, so until we get answers you won't be going anywhere." The blue masked turtle says in a firm tone as he places a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Yeah, it's not everyday we meet a hot girl who turns into a wolf." The orange masked turtle responds and then ponders for a moment in thought. "Does that make you a werewolf?" He asks as the red masked one blocks her escape from behind.

She realizes that she will not be able to escape easily and she grows irritated. She scowls as she looks among them shrugging off the blue masked turtle's hand off her shoulder. "You have no damn right to detain me! I have done nothing to any of you, but I can promise this... if you attack me I will have no problems taking you out!" She says in a defensive manner as she glares at them. Her body tenses as she prepares to defend herself.

"Calm down! We have no intentions of fighting you, but we need answers. You just morphed into a wolf a few moments ago and your fighting style is a bit different as well." He says as he attempt to calm her. "We can exchange our backstory for yours. Fair...?" He asks with a hopeful expression.

She notices the determination to connect with her in his calm, hopeful eyes. She takes in defeated sigh. "Fair" After all she has questions of her own that she would like answered. Maybe they could be allies. She gives him a forced half grin still a bit nervous. She never connected with others well. Her point of view was a bit out of the box and too eccentric for others to handle. She lowers her gaze expecting a no better response from them.she looks over to the orange masked turtle, who was now grinning with excitement. "To answer your question...I am known as many different things. I prefer Lycan, though." She says staring into his baby blue eyes and then giving him a friendly smile.


	2. Lost

Becka shook with fear. She knew the kind of questions they would ask. The blue masked turtle noticed her trembling.

"It's gonna be okay. We're just curious about where your from and who you are. We just want to know you better. My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo if you prefer. I'm the leader of this group." He says calmly with a friendly smile.

Becka nods and tries smiling back through her terrified eyes. "My name is Becka. I'm from here in the United States." She responds making it obvious that she doesn't want to be known. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew she was still in the U.S.

"My name's Michaelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." The orange masked turtle says interrupting Leo and Becka giving her a wink.

"Donatello, but you can call me Don if ya like." The purple masked turtle says with a friendly smile.

"And I'm Raphael." The red masked turtle says as he pushes Mikey to the side, so he could stand next to her. "You can call me Raph."

Leo noticed that Becka was a bit vague on telling them where she was from. He decides to give her time to get to know them better. "Listen we still don't know that much about you. All we know is that you could be dangerous." Remaining to talk in a calm manner. Still he notices her worried expression on her face, so he looks up at Raph. "She's coming home with us until I know the streets are safe."

"But I don't even attack humans!" She says defensively.

"That's nice. It should be easy for you to prove then." Raph says sarcastically as he places his large hand on her shoulder to keep her from bolting.

"Look, it's like I said, we don't know you that well." Leo says firmly then looks at the guys. "Let's head back home." He looks at Becka and wraps his arms around her. "Sorry ma'am, but ya might wanna hang on. I don't think you would be able to keep up with us otherwise."

She quickly responds by pushing him away. "Ya know...it's like ya said, you don't know me and I damn well can keep up. I find it insulting for you to assume I wouldn't." She says showing a touch of rage.

Leo stood back speechless for a moment. Then he joins the group as they head back home trailing closely behind her.

Becka wasn't sure how to take all this in. The only reason she was here in the first place was because of a demon that portal jumped while she was chasing it. She has no idea she would run into a second one or meet 4 humanoid turtles. As she pondered on her thoughts Raph notices that she was keeping up on her own and starts to watch her from the side. She dashes down the side of the building and follows Don to the manhole cover. She looks up at him with a confused expression.

"Well...this is it." He says to her with a slight grin. "This is where we live."

She watches as they jump into the manhole still a bit stunned, but Leo stood behind. She knew he would wait for her to go first.

"Ladies first" Leo gestures toward the open manhole.

"Gee...what a gentleman." She says with a bit of sarcasm raising an eyebrow. She jumps into the dark abyss and Leo follows closely behind. She stops in her tracks letting the others get ahead as she turns to Leo. "So how long am I your prisoner?"

Leo looked at her a bit surprised, but as he quickly thought it over he could see how she would see this as a prison sentence. "I didn't mean for this to be a prison sentence. More of a containment until we know you a bit better. Your free to move around the lair as you wish. You just can't leave." He tries explaining rubbing the back on his neck.

"Wow...sounds a lot like prison to me." Rolling her eyes she continues to move forward toward their home, but she loses the others and Leo ends up directing her the remainder of the trip. By the time she walks in the guys were already waiting.

"Becka! Welcome to our crib, girl." Mikey says as he takes her hands and drags her through each room.

Becka just listens as Mikey drags her around on a tour of their home. She was amazed at how much he spoke. He never seemed to run out of anything to say. Finally she sees an opportunity to speak. "Uh...Mikey? Thanks for the tour, but honestly I just wanna be alone if that's okay. It's been a long day." She explains feeling a bit bad, but she was in no mood for company at the moment. "Could you show me where I will be sleeping?"

Mikey could see that she didn't want any company and he failed at the attempts he made to cheer her up. His smile fades as he breathes a sigh. "It's alright. I get it. Ya got a lot to take in." He looks behind her where Leo had snuck up.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch and I'll be on the floor." Leo speaks up from behind her.

"You mean I don't have any privacy?!" She questions in an angry tone as she spins around starring at him point blank.

Leo smirks "The more you socialize the more freedom you earn. Like you said...your in a prison and the way I see it this the only way your getting out is by us getting to know each other a little better."

Becka was a little surprised at his reaction. She just stood there a moment speechless. "Fine! What do you want from me ?"

"Where are you from?" Leo questions her as he crosses his arms.

"Why don't you first tell me where I am? You keep asking me where I am from, but not once have you offered to tell me where I am currently." She says a bit defensive.

"How do you not know where you are? I'm sorry I don't understand..." He stops in mid sentence shaking his head in confusion.

Becka realizes that she might of been a bit hard on him. After all it wasn't his fault she was here, wherever here might be. "Sorry, Leo" she says in a remorseful tone. "Listen, I was chasing a demon when he portal jumped to this place. All I really care to know is where I am at the moment. Especially if I'm staying for a while. I'm confused and frustrated with this situation, but I shouldn't of taken it out on you." She explains in a calm and more friendly manner. "Regardless if I'm being contained for a while." She jokes.

"New York...your in New York." He says realising that she was just as lost about the situation as they were. He looks at her with a friendly smile. "It's alright I understand. Your far from home and not sure of anything in this situation. We are just as lost about this situation as you. Not to mention confused about you." He explains. "Your hard to read." He jokes as he chuckles.

She gives him a sincere smile for the first time since he told her she was being contained. "Yeah...you too I noticed, but at least your patient. I guess this means we have plenty to talk about now." She jokes realising that he knew nothing about the portal.

"If ya still need some personal time I can offer my room. Nobody will bug you there." He says happy to see her smiling again.

"Thanks. Yeah, that would be nice." She says as her smile grows wider. He gently takes her hand and brings her to his room. She looks at him as he gestures for her to go in. "If ya want to talk we can. Sometimes it helps me figure things out if I talk my thoughts out loud." She offers.

"Yeah, actually I might do that." He smiles at her.


	3. New Friends

looks around. "Wow! You must really like blue. Man, you have it everywhere,...but it looks good." She says with a sly grin. "So, just by looking in your room, I can tell you like Samurais, the color blue, basketball, Japanese history, and your big on Japanese swords." She says as she looks around a bit closer. "Right?"

Leo, not sure of where this conversation was going, decides to keep his answers simple. "Almost" he says giving a teasing grin back.

Becka cocks her head to the side as she grins with a raised eyebrow in a curious gesture. "Okay...which part did I get wrong?"

"Look a little closer. I bet you could figure it out on your own." He muses. He liked the fact that she was giving away a little bit more of herself as she played her guessing game. He actually found her curiousity cute.

She gives him a confident grin. "Okay...I will." As she pays closer attention to the items in his room she notices that he not only has swords, but also he wore a mask. She thought back to the fight with the demon. She didn't even know him and his brothers were there until they revealed themselves next to her. She also recalled how he finished off the demon with skill. It was made pretty clear at that point in her mind that he had been trained to use his weapons and how to fight. She looks at him with a bit more serious look on her face. "Your a ninja?" She asks squinting waiting to be corrected.

Leo watches as she ponders on her thoughts. His grin widens until she looks at him more seriously. Then his grin fades as she asks if he's a ninja. "Actually yeah. That's exactly right. This isn't a problem is it?" He asks a bit on edge.

She sits down on his bed. "No ...not at all. Just a bit surprised. I mean the way you fought out there tonight was pretty amazing. I guess I should of realized this sooner." She says as she crosses her arms rubbing her upper left arm.

Leo notices her change in demeanor. "Hey, it's not that big of a deal that you didn't guess right the first time. You seem a bit hard on yourself."

She gazes up at Leo. "Well, here's the thing. I generally don't get it wrong. As a matter of fact. I'm generally really good at reading people, but for some weird reason I can't read you." Her gaze lowers and breathes a deep sigh. "Maybe I just needs some rest."

Leo sat next to her as he places a hand on her shoulder. "I guess I don't quite understand what you mean, but maybe you can help me understand."

She turns her gaze on him as he places his hand on her shoulder and listens as he speaks softly to her. She forces a smile and shakes her head. "Really it's okay. Your right. It's not that big of a deal. I am a bit tired." She places her hand on his. "Thanks though. I do appreciate the gesture." Her smile grows. Even though he offered to listen, she didn't think he would understand.

He sighs and smiles back with a nod. "Alright, but just so you know, if you need to talk I'll always be here to listen."

She chuckles. "Really, I'm okay, but I'll keep that in mind. That's really sweet of you." Realizing her hand was still on his and her smile fades and she quickly removes it. "Sorry." She apologized.

He removes his hand from her shoulder. "Your fine. You don't need to apologize." His gaze turns down. " So, I noticed your fighting skills are a bit different. Your sword is different too." He eyes her sheath on her left side. "May I see your sword?" He asks hoping to figure out where she's from.

"As long as I can hold it, yes." She says with a sly grin. She unsheathes her sword. Let me guess...your wondering where it is from?" She asks still smiling.

"Actually, yeah." He studies the sword. It was nothing like his katana. "So, where is it from?" He asks as he turns his gaze to Becka.

"Guess." She chuckles. She was curious to know how much European history he knew.

Leo takes a deep breath. "Well, I know it's an old European sword." He ponders on it a bit more. "Maybe Greek?" He guess squinting his eyes as he waits for her to correct him.

But instead she gives him a big smile. "Yeah, it is ancient Greek." She looks it over. "If you let me look over your sword, I will let you look over mine. I'm curious about how yours feels and I'm betting your wondering the same about mine." She offers.

He grows a big grin. "Yeah...just give me a second" He gets one of his katana off of the wall and gently hands it to her.

She smiles as he hands her his sword and carefully hands him hers in exchange. "Man, this thing is lite!" She says as she holds it, but realizes that Leo might take offense. "I mean it's just mine is so heavy in comparison."

He chuckles. "Yeah...your sword it heavy and your so small! How do you wield it?" He asks raising what would be an eyebrow. He was impressed that a tiny 5' girl was able to handle a sword that weighs about half her weight.

"Actually, if ya switch me back I can show you." She says sarcastically. She didn't think he would actually take the offer, but he handed back her sword. Her eyes widened as she handed his back. "Wait! We can't practice here. Your room is too small." She says with a slight panic in her voice.

He grins. "Oh no. Your right we can't practice here. That's why I never do." He sheaths his sword and gestures for her to do the same. Then he takes her to a closed room. He turns to her still grinning. "That's why we practice here." He opens the doors.

Becka's eyes widened as he reveals the dojo to her. "Wow, you have a dojo." She says as she walks and glances around at all the different types of weapons.

Leo reaches behind and unsheathes his sword. He gives her a grin."Ready?"

Becka unsheathes her sword and smirks. "Yeah, but are you?" As she wields her sword and it meets his in defense. Leo attempts to disarm her, but she cleverly counter reacts the attempt. His sword flies out of his hand. "I thought you would of been tougher than this. I mean look at you. Your freakin' huge!" She chuckles.

Leo was in shock for a split second, but quickly recovers his katana and gets back in position. He was taking it easy on her, but he quickly realized that she was a fair opponent. "Alright ya caught me off guard, but let's try that again."

Becka wields her sword at him once more. He again blocks it and attempts to disarm her. She attempts to counter react the attempt once more, but quickly realizes that he was using his strength against her this time. She pulls away and attempts to kick him back. He flew back and hit the wall behind him. Becka froze starring at Leo with a remorse gaze. "Leo! I'm so sorry." She says running to his aid.

Leo was stunned when she kicked him back with such force. He was a little sore, but he was alright. His eyes gazed at Becka with a surprised stare. "How did you...?" He stopped in mid sentence when she started to look him over. "I'm alright really. I just want to know how you were able to kick a big guy like me into the wall. I flew about 4 feet back!" He says still amazed at her strength.

Becka stopped and looked at him, but stayed silent.

"Look, I'm not gonna say anything. I just wanna know how you are able to move and transform the way you can." He says in a more pleading manner.

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm a Lycan, Leo. That's my strength." She stands offers her hand to help him up. He looks at her hand and how tiny it was compared to his, but accepts her help. "That's also why I've been holding back. I'm a lot stronger than I look, Leo. I think we should stop right here. I don't wanna hurt you." She says turning her gaze down. Then sheathes her sword and turns toward the door. Her eyes widen as she realized that the other 3 brothers were standing there watching. She shakes her head with a disappointed look on her face and left the dojo.


	4. The Introduction of the Unexpected

Becka walks out in the living room and was surprised to find a humanoid rat. She gasps.

"Becka, I've been looking forward to meeting you. The boys told me how you took on a demon and transformed into an Okami." The old rat says in a calm voice in an attempt to calm her.

"Yeah... a wolf. I know." She takes a deep breath as she tries to take this all in."The boys seemed to really want to point that out too." She says sarcastically.

"I am their father. You may call me Splinter. It is a pleasure to meet you." He continues.

"Thanks. Sorry, it's just I can't say I've never seen a mystic rat before." She responds.

"A mystic rat..." He raises an eyebrow and ponders on the response and smiles. "Come... let's talk."

She follows Splinter back into the dojo. The boys were still discussing the events that took place only moments ago. She lowers her gaze in shame as she walks past. Leo rushes over to her. "Look I'm alright. You don't have to beat yourself up over this." He pleads.

Splinter turns around. "What happened?" He looked concerned.

"Leo and I were sparring and I kicked him into a wall" Becka confesses shamefully. "I didn't use enough restraint."

Splinter looks at Becka and lifts her chin. "It is alright. Leo is fine and you did nothing wrong. I train my boys in harsh conditions to make them strong, so you were only helping him sharpen his skills. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Becka could feel the tears swell up in her eyes, but she held them back. She only nodded in response. Leo, again, places his hand on her small shoulder and gives her a smile. She half smiles back. "I really am sorry." She says as she places her hand on his.

"And I already told you, I'm okay." He says chuckling as he gives her a hug. He seen the tears she was holding back and it hurt him to see her so broken up over such a small incident. He thought she smelled nice and was so soft as he held her. He loved the way she felt.

Becka welcomed the hug from all the pain she felt inside. She hugged him back, but couldn't get her arms around him. "Thanks, Leo."

"Now come. We can discuss this matter, so that we can all understand each other better." Splinter says as he walks toward the front of the dojo.

Becka sat in the center, Leo was to her left, and Donnie was to her right. Mikey sat next to Donnie and Raph next to Leo. Splinter was in front and sat just as they did. Becka became nervous feeling like she was held shot gun. "Becka, let us begin with where you are from?" Splinter suggest.

"Actually, I am from around here, but not anywhere close. Leo says I'm in New York. If that's the case, I'm a few States away. I ask that you not ask me which one right now. I am still getting to know you. All I will say is that I live a normal life like everyone else, except I am a lycan" She replies.

"Hhmmmm..." Splinter ponders on her answer for a bit. "That is your choice. We can not force you to tell us any information, but would you mind if I ask what all of your abilities are?"

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Okay, sure. Well there is speed, strength, healing, and I am clairvoyant."

Leo spun his head with his eyes meeting hers. "Wait, you never told me you were clairvoyant." He says surprised.

"That's what I didn't explain earlier when I said I couldn't read you." She explains.

"Well, Becka, you do have some incredible gifts. Gifts that others would want to use you for." Splinter responds.

"What do you mean. It's not like they can steal it from me and I can defend myself obviously." She responds back.

"You are new to the city and there are people whom we know that would not hesitate to do whatever was necessary to capture you and use your abilities for their own gain." He explains.

She chuckles. "I would like to see them try."

"This isn't a joke! They almost succeeded in capturing my brothers and I a few years back." Raph growls with concern.

"Raphael, Becka will be protected in this home. There is no need to frighten her any further." Splinter scolds him. "How did you get here if you live so far?" Splinter asks her.

"It's like I told Leo. I was chasing a demon and he jumped through a portal. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to react." She explains.

"Hhmmmm...well, until we find a way to get you home you will stay with us and be under our protection. One other question. Do you speak any Japanese?" Splinter asks curiously.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" She asks.

"I am curious to know how you know what an Okami is, but have no knowledge of the Japanese language." He mentions.

"Well, my belief is not common. I believe in all the Gods and Goddesses from all mythologies around the world. Well, most anyway. I shouldn't say all. I just believe that maybe people might of viewed them a little different than I do. Does that clear things up?" She tries to explains.

"Hhmmmm...your right that is not common, but yes, I do understand. Maybe that explains the wardrobe and the sword as well. It would also explain why you prefer to call us mystics over mutants." He offers.

" Yes, my main belief is Greek, so I wear Greek attire." She explains.

"Did you know that in Japan long ago the okami was given offerings in trade for protection." Splinter asks her as he test her knowledge.

"Actually, yes and we were protectors for the celtics and India as well. Unfortunately, not all mythologies follow the same. In Greece and Norse we were considered vicious beast." She adds.

"Impressive knowledge you have, Becka." Donnie notes.

She turns her gaze to him and smiles. "Thanks Donnie."

"Mythology is more my interest than Donnie's." Leo quickly interrupts giving him a stern gaze. "Maybe we can compare notes sometime." He smiles at her.

She raises an eyebrow in confusion looking at Leo. "Sure. Sounds good." She responds and then shakes her head in amusement. "So what do you do? You look like ya might work with a lot of tools. I know your a computer wiz, but you also build a lot as well...right?" She asks Donnie.

"Actually, yeah I do. The biggest thing I built was the turtle van. Wanna see it some time?" He asks her.

She looks at Leo for a split second and watches his cheeks turn red. It still bugs her that she's not able to read him like the others. Then she looks at Donnie. "Sure. Sounds fun." She responds to him with a smile.

"Becka, you are welcome to join the boys at 7:00A.M. for practice every morning. You are all dismissed." Splinter says noticing the confliction between Leo and Donnie.

Leo storms out of the dojo as soon as they are dismissed. Becka runs after him. "Leo, what's wrong? I noticed that you were giving Donnie dirty looks and you turned red when I told Donnie I would hang out with him. And it sucks that I still can't read you, but I can tell when someone is mad at me. So what's the problem? Why is it a big deal if I hang out with your brother? He looks like a cool guy." She questions him.

Leo takes in a deep breath and turns his gaze to Becka realizing that there was no reason for her not to hang out with whomever she wants. "No...yes...kinda, but I think I just need some time to think. Okay?"

Her gaze never leaves his as he answers she grows a concerned look on her face. "Alright. Well am I still sleeping on the couch?" She asks.

"No, you can take my bed. I'll take the couch." He answers turning his gaze away.

"That's crazy. I'm not taking your bed. It's your bed! I can sleep on the couch. I'm a big girl." She jokes.

Leo chuckles at the idea as he looks over her small frame. "Actually, your a tiny girl and no you can sleep in my bed. I have no problems sleeping on the couch. Master Splinter gave us orders to protect you and since I'm the leader your my responsibility."

"Absolutely not! I refuse to take your bed from you!" She protest.

He sighs. "Your very stubborn I can see. So, why don't we find a solution. I can't leave you out there by yourself. The guys Splinter was talking about...they found our layer before. So, what do you suggest?" He asks grinning. Amused at the fact that she is so head strong.

"Hhmmmm... I sleep on your floor." She suggests.

Leo grins still amused. "How about I take the floor?

"Nope. I'm already an unexpected guest in your house. I'm not taking your bed." She replies.

His grin fades as he realizes that she's not going to cooperate any better. "Fine. You can take the floor." He says in a bitter tone. He jumps in his bed after he lays some blankets down for her. She climbs in the blankets and falls right to sleep. Leo waits to make sure she's asleep then gets up and gently puts her in his bed and sleeps on the floor.


	5. Settling In

Becka wakes in the morning to an alarm going off. As she reaches to shut it off, but her hand lands on surprisingly smooth scaley skin. She quickly opens her sleepy eyes to see Leo standing above her turning off the alarm. Then the memories of last night's events came flooding back. "Wait! How did I get on the bed?" She asks puzzled.

Leo gives her a grin. "It's like you said, you are our guest and I'm not going to accept that I let our guest sleep on the floor. Are you coming to practice with us today?" He asks smiling at her. He was hoping she would say "yes". If nothing else she could watch.

Becka sleepily gazes at him obviously not fully awake. "Can I get coffee before practice?" She asks him gazing in his eyes with a sleepy smile. She should of known that he would of been able to trick her, since she sleeps like the dead and he was well over twice her size. She never told him, but she thought his blue eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Leo looks at her still grinning. "Of course. Donnie always makes a fresh pot in the morning. If your not up for training your more than welcome to watch. You can always join us another morning if you wish." He says sitting next to her on the bed. There was no doubt that she felt like a mess, but to him she looked so beautiful. With her hair a mess and sleepy eyes he still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But he knew that it was that type of thinking that would lead to his heartbreak. They weren't even the same species, but he couldn't help it. Somehow everytime he was around her she made him smile. He looks at the time. "I guess we better hurry. Practice is 7:00 sharp."

"Thanks, Leo. I think, since I'm not accustomed to your morning routine that I will just watch for now." She says with a sleepy voice.

Leo gives her a smile and stands up. "It alright. Like I said...when and if you feel you want to. Nobody is forcing you, but I really would like to see us spar again. I gotta get out to the others, so I'll see ya out there. Oh...and ah, Becka?

She looks at him curiously. "Yes?"

"By the way...Good morning." He says sweetly as he smiles at her around the doorway just before exiting.

She flashes him a smile and gets out of bed to head for the kitchen. As she enters the kitchen she sees the guys are all at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning guys" She says walking past Mikey, Raph and Leo whom were all sitting at the table. Again she flashes Leo a smile as she heads straight for the coffee pot. She noticed that they all became silent on her arrival.

"Good morning, Becka." Donnie says in a cheerful voice. "Care for some coffee?" He presents to her an already pour coffee mug that says ...Coffee first! It had a picture of a woman holding up her finger in a wait a minute gesture.

"Thanks, Donnie!" She says giving him a smile as she accepts the mug and takes a sip. "Just what I needed. How did ya know?"

He chuckles "Just a hunch."

She raises an eyebrow gazing at him over her coffee mug. "Well, Thanks. So, are you gonna show me your workshop?" She wiggles an eyebrow. "I did tell you I'm clairvoyant

right?"

Donnie stand stunned, but gives her a grin. "To answer both of your questions...yes. Do you wield or do any carpentry?" He asks curiously.

"Actually both, but as my hobby." She answers him as she continues to drink her coffee. "By the way...this is delicious!

"Thanks. Generally I'm the only one who drinks coffee. Raph will drink coffee sometimes, but Mikey is to never drink it. He is hyper enough without it." Donnie explains. "I'll show ya around the shop after practice though. I think it would be fun to work on a project with a partner."

They finish with breakfast and head into dojo. Leo keeps a close eye on Becka the entire time. He wants to learn as much as possible about this girl. The fact that she suddenly took an interest in Donnie had him lost in confusion. Did she really just want to use the workshop for hobby interest or was she being deceptive. The fact that she seemed to have so many different perspective angles to her complex personality had him more curious about who she was. She sat off to the side watching as they practiced and at times seemed to be rather entertained. At one point he over powered Donnie and she clinched as he smacked into the wall, but she did the same when he was knocked to the ground by Raph. After practice she walks over to Leo. "Thanks for letting me watch. I think maybe I might join in tomorrow if the offer still stands." She says with a grin.

Leo was surprised she changed her mind so quickly, which made him curious as to why. He wondered if it was because she needed to get comfortable with them or more familiar with their fighting style. Either way he was happy she chose to join. He perks up giving her a grin. "Well, ya if your ready we would love to have you join us. So, I take it your more comfortable?" He asks with a hopeful gaze.

"Yeah, I'm working on it, but I will need some time to meditate if your cool with that. I try to take time out everyday for meditation and yoga. Clean my mind and spirit. I know that my way may be a bit different. I seen that your father meditates and I realize that our Technics are different. I use Sanskrit. Hopefully, this won't be a problem." She explains.

His heart races as she mentions that she needed time alone for meditation and yoga. He never tried yoga before, but it interested him. "Yeah, definitely! I meditate everyday as well, but I never tried yoga. Do you mind if I watch?" He asked interested in her even more.

"Sure, but you might get bored. I mean it's just a lot of stretches and complex movements to help with focus." She says smiling turning her gaze away with tinted red cheeks. She turns her gaze back to Leo. "I'll catch up with ya later. Donnie agreed to show me the workshop." She says still smiling. His gaze continues on her as she catches up with Donnie. "Hey Donnie! Ready to show me the shop?" She flags him down to ask.

Donnie spins around to face Mystic. "Sure, this way." He gestures toward a door ahead.


	6. Finding a Retreat

When a Becka walks into the shop she was surprised to find he had such a wide variety of tools. She looks around the room impressed. "Wow, Donnie! Ya got quite a collection of tools. I gotta say...I'm impressed." She admits.

Donnie gives her a grin. "Thanks. Your welcome to use any of them as long as you put them back where you got them from." He offers. Leo walks in the shop curious about what Becka was planning on doing. Donnie notices him as he walks in watching Becka as she starts in on a project. "Anything I can help you with, Leo?" He asks him wondering why he was watching her so closely.

Leo turns his gaze toward his brother. "Oh...no I'm good. Just came to see if Becka would like a hand." He answers as he turns his gaze toward Becka once again. Her red highlights shined in the well lit room.

Becka looks up at the mention of her name. "Nah..., But you can sit and talk if ya like." She offers gesturing to a seat near her. Then turns her gaze to Donnie. "Thanks Donnie for letting me use your tools. I've been itchin' on working on a project for a while now. I won't be too long. Just something I've wanted to work on." Then she tuns back to Leo. "So do you have a hobby? Something ya do to get away for a while?" She asks him wondering why he was interested in watching her.

Leo looks at her and grins. "Well, I do practice fencing and I read a lot." He answers her. He watches as she works with a board taking measurements and marking them. "Much like you I meditate. My father meditates a lot more than I do. He can spend days sometimes meditating." He continues. Then he noticed himself babbling on and stops as he noticed that he was only doing this to keep her attention.

Becka noticed he shut down. "Your fine...continue." she tells him as she continues to work on her project. Leo was keeping her good company while she was working. She didn't mind him going on about his interpretation of his father.

Leo was surprised that she wasn't getting bored with his words. "Alright, well, to be honest I don't have a very eventful life. Most of the time I am just doing exactly what I told you. Reading, fencing, or meditating." He explains.

Becka looks at Leo with a stern gaze. "Really? You mean you don't go out for a while?" She asks concerned. "No wonder you don't want me to leave. Maybe, with your permission, we could watch the stars tonight?" She offers. She loved staring at the stars in the night sky. It was also a chance to get away for some fresh air.

Leo gives her a stern gaze. "I think we can do that, but I want you to stay close. The foot is after you and I'm sure they are looking out for you. Besides I like looking at the stars too." He says admittingly.

Becka gives him a smile as he responds. "Good ta hear. I could use the fresh air as well and I have a feeling you could use it too." She notes. She starts cleaning up after a while. She places each tool back in it's place before turning her gaze back to Leo. "Ready to meditate and do yoga?" She asks with a big grin.

Leo smiles back as gets up from his seat. "Yeah, I could use some meditation right now." He responds. He can't help, but wonder if she realizes that he had developed an attachment to her. The more got to know her the more he liked her.


	7. Yoga Lessons for a Turtle

Becka walks into the dojo with Leo by her side. "To be honest I'm curious to see how this is gonna work. I mean you obviously will be restricted to some yoga movements, because of your shell." She mentions giving him a concerned gaze.

Leo gives her a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah,but it doesn't hurt to try. You might be surprised how flexible I really am." He replies,but in the back of his mind he knew she was right. He set lit the candles, while she set out the incense. They meditate for a bit. Leo noticed she was chanting during her meditation although it didn't interfere with his. After they stop he looks at her curiously wanting to know what she was chanting. "So, I noticed you were chanting a mantra, but I can't say I've ever heard it before. What were you chanting?"

Becka gazes over in him. "We'll, it's the Lotus Mantra. It is a Hindi mantra. In translation it means "Hail to the lotus". The lotus represents life. The fact that it only grows in the mud and much stands for the ups and downs in life. So, to wrap it all up, even through the tough days we bloom." She explains the best she could.

Leo listened closely to Becka's interpretation of the lotus. He was surprised to hear the translation. He loved it's meaning. "That's beautiful." He says gazing in her eyes. "Can you teach it to me?" He asks as he gives her a grin.

Becka gives a slight giggle. "Yeah, but it might take a lot of patience. Don't be too hard on yourself if ya don't get it right the first time." She mentions to him. She couldn't help to noticed how cute it was when something grabs his attention. She helps him learn the chant and to her surprise he learned it with only a few tries. It was obvious to her he learns fast, but she also noticed how disappointed he was with himself when he didn't get it right. "You did really well, Leo. I don't understand why your so hard on yourself. Not a lot of people would have the patience you did to learn it. Ready to move on to yoga?" She asks him a bit concerned with how he would react considering he was pretty hard on himself learning the mantra.

Leo looks at Becka with a grin gaze. "I don't think you understand. I've been meditating since I was young. I speak Japanese. I should be able to chant a simple mantra." He says in a disappointed voice. "Yeah, I'm ready to move on to yoga." He replies gaining his stern composure once again.

Becka starts with simple poses and Leo imitated each pose perfectly. She decides it was best to skip the ones that would definitely hurt him if he tried. After they were done they meditated again for a bit. "Wow you did an amazing job, Leo. I'm really impressed. Just have one favor...stop beating yourself up. It's not a competition. The only one your competing with is you." She says firmly, but gently.

Leo realizes that she was genuinely concerned with his conduct with himself. He nods. "I'm not gonna make any promises, but I'll work on it." He responds.

Becka perks up. "Great! Now we can move onto whatever you wanna do. I recall you like sparring right?" She asks him with a curious grin.

Leo grows a smile "Yeah, actually I do and I could definitely use the practice." He responds with a chuckle. "I'll get my Katanas if you want to grab your sword."

Becka smiles happy to see him in better spirits. "Alright I'll be right back. Don't forget! I like a good competition!" She says as she runs off to grab her sword.

Leo chuckles at her last comments grabbing his own Katanas. He gave them a quick shine until she returned. He gazes up at her as she walks in. She looked so majestic with her large curls dangling down bouncing as she walks in and her skin looked so soft. Her eyes seemed to light up everytime she looked at him. The more he spent time with her the more he wanted to keep her around. Maybe even tell her how he felt, but he didn't have the courage to tell her. He never noticed he was staring at her grinning until she says something snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Leo!" She yells looking at him directly. As he snaps out of his daydream his smile fades. "Are you okay?" She asks narrowing her eyebrows with concern.

"Yeah, sorry. My mind just wondered off. You ready?" He asks gaining back his composure as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Hopefully, your mind doesn't wonder while we are sparring. You could lose a body part." She mentions still narrowing one brow with concern.

Leo realizes he had been caught and sighs with a deep blush. "Look, I don't let my mind wonder often. As a matter of fact it never use to wonder that much at all. I will keep focus. Don't worry." He responds to her in a bit of a defensive voice.

Becka was a bit taken back by his defensive words. "Sorry for caring. I didn't realize you took an offense to that. Is that new too?" She asks in a joking tone.

Leo gazes back up at her. Actually, yeah, that was new too. He never use to be so defensive, but with her in the picture he was. He also was aware of why. The thought of her finding out how he felt about her terrified him. He realizes he was at fault. "Becka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I blew thing out of proportion and I got a bit anxious." He says in a sincere tone.

Becka gazes at him as he apologizes to her. Her heart softens as she can tell there is something wrong. She let's out a soft sigh walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your forgiven, but what is bothering you? You made it quite obvious that there is something wrong that your not telling me." She points at with a soft voice and concerned expression.

As soon as her hand touched him he had a warm feeling run though him. He didn't know how to respond, so he just stayed quiet for a second. "It's nothing. Just something I need to deal with on my own." He finally answers.

Becka wasn't satisfied with his response. Whatever was bothering him, he should not be dealing with alone. "Does it have to do with me?" She asks with a sigh. "Look, I know ya don't think I'm trustworthy, but I think we've gotten to know each other enough that you should know better. Damn, Leo, you've been following me everywhere. What do I need to do to convince you otherwise?!" She asks him in a more direct tone.

Leo could tell she was hurt by the sound of her voice, but she had it all wrong. He completely trusted her. He couldn't tell her the truth. "No...no...it's not that!" He says a bit defensive again. "Let's just forget about it. It's personal." He quickly explains.

Becka stares at him in disbelief as his voice raised in a defensive tone again. She listens to his explanation and shakes her head. "Ya know, ...I don't feel like sparring right now with you. I feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe another time." She says in a direct manner walking out of the dojo with a grim expression.


	8. Hidden Feelings

Leo stood in the dojo confused on why she left him hanging the way she did. He puts away his swords and decides to talk to Donnie. Donnie always listens to Leo when Raph is defiant, or Mikey acts inappropriately, or even when he is just having a rough day. He walks out of the dojo passing Becka on the way. She sat on the couch ignoring him. He walks over to the lab and knocks on the door.

Donnie peeks out the door."Hi, Leo. What can I do for you?" He asks noticing a grim look on Leo's face as he walks in. "Something wrong, Leo?"

Leo takes a seat and waits for Donnie to close the door before he answers. "Yeah, but I'm not sure how to explain it." He confesses.

"Does it have to do with Becka? I noticed she's not with you. Did something happen?" He asks Leo curiously.

Leo gazes up quickly at the mention of her name and blushes a deep red. He nods his head. "Yeah, I know there is something wrong with me, but I'm not sure what." He confesses.

Donnie chuckles noticing his reaction. "There's nothing wrong with you, Leo. You have a crush on her, which is perfectly normal. Did you tell her?" He asks curiously interested.

"No, she asked me what was wrong today, because she caught me staring at her. I told her nothing, so now she thinks I still don't trust her." He explains.

Donnie's smile fades as he listens to Leo's explanation carefully. He looks up at his brother with an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry to hear that, Leo. I hate to tell you this, but your probably going to have to tell her. I noticed you following her around and we already suspected you had an interest in her since she arrived. She has her own perspective on things and it seems that she still views you as the guy who took her captive." He explains to his brother in a sympathetic tone.

"I can't tell her!" Leo says defensively gazing back up at his brother. "If she knew she would never want to see me again and that could put her in danger. I just need to control my feelings better with self discipline." He explains trying to smooth over his reaction.

"Self discipline?! You have a crush, Leo not a bad habit! You can't just keep shrugging off your feelings every time they become inconvenient for your comfort zone. Eventually, she will figure this out on her own. Right now she's way off of track, but she'll figure it out soon enough. What are you going to do then?" He asks him in an attempt to get him to realize he will have to eventually deal with the issue anyway.

Leo knew his brother was only trying to help him out. Generally he would just listen to his thought and maybe try and cheer him up, but this time he was getting emotionally involved. "Donnie, I seriously doubt she's going to figure out how I feel. If that was going to happen it probably would have by now." He says in a calm tone. "I appreciate you listening to me when I have a problem and I'll take your advice into consideration." He says standing up to leave.

Donnie sighs realizing it was pointless to argue his case. He gives Leo a nod with a grin. "Alright, but if ya need to talk you know where to go. I'm always hear." He offers.

Leo gives him a grin back. "Thanks, Donnie. I appreciate it and I'll keep it in mind." He says walking out of the lab.

As he walks out Becka looks up noticing he was leaving the lab. She gives him a firm gaze as she makes eye contact. "So...where do I sleep tonight?" She asks him trying not to expose her hurt feelings.

"May I have a word in private?" Leo asks her trying to be brave enough to confess his feelings. He gazes in her eyes and notices she was hurt over something, but couldn't tell over what. He touches her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Are you alright, Becka?" He asks in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She hides her feelings. "Yeah, we can talk. Let me guess now you want me to sleep on the couch." She confronts him as she follows him to his room. He didn't reply right away, but waits until she walks in so he can close the door.

"No...no. You can take my bed. I'll take the floor like last night." He says giving her a grin. "I just wanted to let ya know I do trust you. Even though I haven't known you, but a couple of days I trust you a lot. I feel like we got to know each other pretty well over the last couple of days." He says a bit nervous.

"Okay, I already know you will just switch me anyway if I try to contest it." She says with a grin. She noticed how nervous he became. "So, is everything alright? I know something is wrong and if it has nothing to do with me then I'll just mind my business." She tells him in a more serious, but soft tone.

Now was his chance to tell her, but as he tried he lost his will to speak. He takes a breath as if to say something, but it ends up as a sigh. It doesn't take long for him to realize he wasn't brave enough to tell her how he felt. "No...it's not about you." He finally says with the feeling of disappointment in himself.

Becka waits as he gasps just to say nothing and eventually tells her it's not her. She started to wonder if he was going to tell her yes, but then changed his mind. "If it's not about me then why did you gasp for words the way you did?" She asks skeptically squinting with a suspicious gaze.

"Becka, I can't explain right now, but just trust me when I say I trust you with my life." He confesses. "Are you hungry? I was thinking of grabbing a sandwich if you want one." He asks her touching her arm in a comforting manner.

Puzzled she agrees as she nods her head. "Sure. Sounds good. Let's get lunch."


	9. In the Middle of the Facts

As the months go by Leo's feelings grew and so does Becka's. Both stay silent, but are almost always around each other. Leo makes a habit to visit Donnie to vent his feelings when they reach there peak. She was still convinced that he didn't like her in that manner. Her view of their friendship did change from an untrustworthy captive to a close friendship. One day Becka visits Donnie while Leo is talking with Splinter.

Becka knocks on the lab door. Donnie cracks open the door as usual. "Hi, Becka! Anything I can help you with?" He asks giving her a warm smile as she walks in.

"I was wondering if I could use your shop for a bit. I just need to clear my mind. Do you mind if I stay for a while?" She asks obviously in deep thought.

Donnie could tell something was troubling her, but was cautious on how to get her to confess what it was. "Absolutely. Take as much time as you need. You looks like something is troubling you. If you wanna talk I'm here and your free to get whatever it is off your mind. Anything said in the lab...stays in the lab. I had to adapt that motto thanks to Leo visiting so much." He gives a slight chuckle.

Becka gives a slight chuckle as she tilts her her in wonder. "Really, so that's what Leo is doing in here. He's talking out his feelings?" She asks him curiously.

Donnie nods "Yep, but I will never tell ya about what. I stick to the motto." He informs her as he notes her curious gaze. "So, how is that bed holding up that you made. It looks pretty comfy." He notes changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's really nice, but it is still kinda weird staying in Leo's room. I feel like I'm intruding on his privacy even though he insists I'm not." She informs him.

Donnie gives a smirk, but is careful not to make too much of a reaction. "Yeah, he really cares about your safety, Becka. He just wants to keep you safe and secure. Does it bother you that he's so protective?" He asks her with a curious gaze.

Becka shakes her head. "No...it can be a bit much to take in, but I came to realize that's just how he is. He does it with everyone." She replies.

Donnie senses some tension in her voice. He wonders if Leo isn't the only one holding back his emotions. He decides to put his project on pause and walks over to Becka with a concerned gaze. "You sound a little disappointed when you say that. Is everything alright?" He asks as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Becka gazes at Donnie with a melon collie tone. "I'm alright. Just feel a little blue, but I'll be fine. I'm just having an off day I guess." She confesses.

Donnie started to wonder if the same technic he used to get Leo to confess his feeling would work on Becka. "Is it about Leo? He's not bothering or hurting you is he?" Donnie asks as he gazes in her eyes with concern.

Becka quickly shakes her head. "No, no...he's not hurting me, but yeah it is about him. I know I would sound like a fool if I told ya." She confesses a bit more.

Donnie smirks as he realizes he's getting closer to the truth. "Is he annoying or overbearing? It's okay, Becka. You can talk to me. Nothing leaves this lab." He reassures her.

Becka realizes quickly that he is digging for the truth. She decides to tell him, since she has no one else to confess it too. She gives him a firm gaze. "Alright, I'll tell you under one condition. Your not to ever let my words leave this room." She tells him with a firm voice.

Donnie nods taking his hand off her shoulder as she gets a bit defensive. He takes a seat next to her. "Of course, so what is it that's so bad?" He asks her already knowing what she might say.

Becka takes a deep sigh trying to muster the courage to confess her feelings. "Listen,I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think I'm falling for your brother." She confesses with a nervous tone. It wasn't like her to talk about her feelings much, but this became too much to bare.

Donnie grows a big smile as she confesses and shakes his head at the irony. "So, why haven't you told him how you feel? How do you know he doesn't already feel the same way?" He asks her trying to throw out hints. "Can't you read him the same way you read the rest of us?" He asks curiously.

Becka raises an eyebrow with a skeptical gaze and a grin. "Maybe because he doesn't feel the same and no I can't read him. I have never been able to read him. He is the only one I can't read and it bothers me." She explains. "Anyway, I came to realize that your brother is just a sweet guy and I shouldn't look too deep into any action he takes." She adds.

Donnie felt like he could explode. He knew that Leo had been falling for her, since they first met. Now Becka is confessing the same feelings for Leo. He wanted to blurt out the truth so bad, but he didn't want to break his promise to either of them. He came up with a plan to get them to realize the truth. "Don't be so sure. I've known Leo my whole life and he doesn't normally look at people the way he looks at you. I'm not telling you what to do, but I think you shouldn't hide your true feelings from him. He's a big fan of the truth. If nothing else he would respect you more for the confession." He explains to her hoping she would take the bait.

"D...I appreciate the gesture, but honestly it's only gonna complicate things. I think it's better to just leave well enough alone. We're friends and close friends at that. Even if he did feel the same way I think I would only be his wrecking ball. I'm a mess. My job is to hunt and take out demons. You guys have to protect New York. Our lives just wouldn't work out, which is a shame. I die every time I gaze into his eyes." She confesses more.

Donnie raises what would be an eyebrow. He heard the same words come out of Leo's mouth several times before. "Ya know. You two are definitely a lot alike whether ya realize it or not." He says in an irritated tone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Donnie cracks the door open "Hey Leo! Come on in..." He says still annoyed by both of their ignorance.


	10. The Big Blow Up

Becka gazes up at Leo as he walks through the lab door. She emotionally closes up immediately as her eyes meet his, but still giving him a grin. With her brining closed up for months now she was eager for some fresh air. "Do ya think it's possible for me to go out for a bit?" She asks Leo with a pleading gaze.

Leo noticed she was a bit distant when he walked in and it made him wonder what her and Donnie were previously talking about. He keeps his eyes on her as she asks to go out for a while today giving her a skeptical gaze. "I think we can find a way to let you go out for a while. I know your not happy being stuck in the lair, but at least your safe." He responds. Then he notices Donnie eagerly gazing at both him and Becka. "Is there something ya wanna tell me Donnie?" He asks his brother giving him an inquisitive look.

Donnie grins at Leo and shakes his head nervously. "No...not at all. Becka just wanted to talk that's all." He informs Leo. Becka raises an eyebrow at Donnie as if to say...what are you doing? "Nothing big just small talk." He adds still a bit nervous.

Leo grows suspicious at this point. He grew a bit jealous wondering why she would talk to Donnie and not him. He was the one watching over her all the time not Donnie. He looks at Becka. "Can you give Donnie and I a moment? I need to have a word with him." Leo asks her giving Donnie a glare at the end of his words.

Becka was confused, but gives Leo a nod. "Yeah, I guess I'll meet ya in the living room when your ready." She responds returning the same skeptical gaze. She walks out of the lab and Leo closes the door. As soon as he closes the door she quietly dashes back pressing her ear against the door.

Leo keeps his glaring eyes on Donnie. "Ya wanna tell me what's going on or should I ask Becka?" He asks Donnie in a firm tone. His blood boiled as he confronts his brother with the personal time he spent with her.

Donnie holds his hand out in a surrendering gesture. "Leo, I swear...she just wanted to vent ...nothing else." He says suspecting that Becka was listening. "Ya know if you are that worried about her spending time with others maybe you should just tell her how ya feel instead of verbally attacking anyone who spend time alone with her." He lashes back.

Leo pounds his fist on the table keeping his intense gaze on Donnie. "You know I can't tell her! That's probably why your taking advantage of the opportunity! Am I right Donnie?" Leo asks in an accusing manner.

"You know that's not true Leo! Your my brother! Why would I try taking the one girl who has a crush on you?" Donnie blurts out in a defensive and irritated tone. His eyes widen as in shock as he realizes he just revealed Becka's secret. His eyes narrow toward Leo. "Dammit Leo! I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and as usual you go and blow things out of proportion. Ya gotta promise not to say a word. If she knew I told you she will probably never forgive me." He pleads.

Leo grows a grin across his face as he listens to Donnie's out lashing remarks. "Wait...she was talking to you about me?" He asks in a much calmer tone still grinning.

Donnie nods his head in a disappointing manner. "Yeah, Leo, she did, but you don't know that ...remember!?" He emphasizes. "She doesn't think that she's a good match for you and doesn't want to compromise your friendship. So, don't expect her to confess anything soon. She's just as stubborn as you. I've noticed a lot of similarities between you two." He informs him.

Leo gives a concussed gaze. "Wait...why would she think we're a bad match? I've protected her this long. Is that not good enough for her?" He asks his brother bothered by the thought.

Donnie shakes his head in an irritated manner. "No, Leo. She thinks that the fact she's a demon Hunter and you help protect New York is a problem." He informs him. "I'm not sure why exactly. You showed up, before I could find out." He adds.

Leo's grin fades quickly to the realization of her thoughts. "But that doesn't matter. I'm sure she could find plenty in New York." He says in a sad tone. "Maybe if I tell her how I feel tonight she'll change her mind." He suggests.

Donnie throws up his hands and sighs looking at his brother. "I'm pretty sure that's what I've been advising all along!" He says still irritable from the situation. "By the way..." He points at the door and lips to Leo. "I think she's listening"

Leo grins and opens the door, but Becka was sitting on the couch. He shakes his head at his brother and closes the door. "Nope." He informs him. Then Leo remembers how fast she can move. She was as fast as The Flash. "I don't know Donnie. Maybe she heard every word and maybe she didn't. If she did than I hope she knows how much I love her and I don't care that she's listening." He says with a sly grin.

Becka was in fact listening. Her face turns bright red as Leo confesses his love through the door, but refused to confess she heard the conversation at all. Nor was she planning to confess her own feelings. She wasn't mad at Donnie, but thought it to be best to let Leo do whatever he had planned tonight. She sat on the couch waiting.

Leo opens the door and walks over to Becka giving her a loving gaze grinning. "Ya ready?" He asks her. "I think we might want to talk about a few things tonight. I thought maybe we could talk over dinner. Do ya like sushi?" He asks her still grinning. He knew she was listening, since he was telepathically connected to her. She had the hardest time containing her emotions and he felt every bit of them.

Becka gazes at him with a smile. "Sure, but I'm not much of a seafood fan. I prefer steak." She request. She was happy and sad at the same time. She wanted this to work, but didn't see how. Anyway, she was a werewolf and he's a turtle. It just sounded like a bad bar joke.

Leo's grin grows as she request steak instead of sushi. "That's not a problem. I can make that happen." He says giving her a flirty wink.

Becka gives him a puzzled grinning gaze and shakes it off. He seemed awfully confident all of the sudden. She was worried about how he would react when she tells him that their not a good idea. She didn't want to lose the closest friend she had and she didn't want to ruin their friendship down the road when it doesn't work out in a relationship. It left her feeling a lot of worry, anxiety, and helplessly in love.

Leo felt like he could easily convince her to be with him, since she already had feelings. Her stubbornness wouldn't be a problem compared to his. In his mind he had this and she would be his by the end of their first date. Even though she really didn't know it was a date.


	11. Is This a Date!

Mystic nods with a blank expression. Obviously changing his meal plans wasn't going to get her out of this discussion. The rest of the day Leo as usual never left her sight, but seemed more confident and forward with his body language. Becka becomes a bit concerned. Later that night Leo gestures her to follow him. She follows him out of the lair and out to a secluded rooftop. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she views a small round table with two platters. One had a lobster dinner and the other was a steak dinner along with two white candles.

Leo takes her hand and walks her over to the table. He knew Becka wasn't going to crack easily, but he likes a good challenge. He pulls out her seat for her to sit. "So, what do ya think?" Leo asks her as he watches her shocked expression. He begins to think he went too far with his idea.

Becka forces a grin and nods as she takes a seat. "It looks good and thank you." She manages. She begins to realize that telling him the reality of their situation may not be enough. As her grin fades a worried expression takes it's place.

Leo quickly notices Becka's expression change as soon as he takes his seat. "Is something wrong?" He asks not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Becka shakes her head. "No...no...it's just...is this a date?" She bravely asks. She already knew that this was exactly what it looked like and wasn't sure how to take it. Although it was a beautiful setting. This rooftop overlooked the bay. She gazes at the water and smirks. "It's just ...it looks like you really put some time into this, but I know you were with me all day. Who did all this work?" She asks curiously.

Leo sighs. He knew she was smart enough to catch on and the question was going to be asked. "Actually, yeah. Why? Don't you like the view?" He replies with a grin. "I asked Mikey to give me a hand putting this together. I told him where I wanted it set up and he took care of the rest." Leo explains. "I know I should of asked, but I know right now your concussed enough. You don't have to look too deep into this if ya like. You told me you wanted some fresh air, so I thought this would be the best spot to eat...that's all." He calmly adds. "Just think of this as more of a friendly date." He suggests with a chuckle as he takes a bite out of his food.

Becka listens as Leo explains away the display that lay before them. "Yeah, it's very beautiful. That's why I was surprised at first." She replies gazing back at Leo with a grin. "So how friendly should I consider this date?" She asks him as her grin grows. She figured he would confess soon enough that this was a ploy to change her mind.

Leo chokes a bit on his wine as she directly asks him her question. "Uh...well, I guess as friendly as you want." He gives her a skeptical gaze. He knew she just wanted to know what he was up to and he wasn't going to confess anything just yet. He wanted to make sure she was willing to take the plunge with him before any real confessions were made.

Becka nods returning the skeptical gaze swallowing her food. "Hhmmmm...interesting answer." She replies back. "So, it's safe to assume that we're just eating dinner and discussing whatever business you wanted to talk to me about and returning home...right?" She asks raising an eyebrow. He was making her work for the answers, but she already knew how he felt and knew how he was. He had spent a few months with her by now and she got to know his personality quite well. She could tell when he was hiding something.

Leo nods in agreement reluctantly. "Sure...if that's what ya really want." He replies back. "Why don't we talk about why we talked to Donnie today." He says giving her a firm gaze. "Tell ya what...I'll confess why I've been talking to him first. Then it's your turn." He offers.

Becka nods in agreement. "Sure, but I'm pretty sure your not gonna be that enthused about my reply." She responds back in a firm tone. She wanted to make it clear about her true thoughts.

Leo notices her defenses going up, so he softens his expression and his tone. "Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but ever since I first met you I had a direct pull towards you. I'm not saying I'm in love...I'm just saying that it could be. All I know is that I definitely have deep feelings for you. That's why I've been talking to Donnie a lot. I needed someone to tell. Do you wanna know what his advise was?" Leo asks her.

Becka was surprised to hear Leo confess his true feelings. She stares in shock as he spills it all out not sure how to reply at first. "He told you to tell me how you feel...I know. He told me the same thing..., But did you ever think that we are so opposite. You are an amazing guy, Leo, but that's why I need to tell you that we are a very bad idea. I hunt demons. Demons like weakness and if your my weakness who do you think they will attack?" She asks him in a serious tone.

All at once it started to make sense. He realized the only reason she insisted on keeping to herself was because she had to be alone. If she wasn't alone then the person whom she cared for would be a Target for her enemy. "Becka...I'm a well trained and skilled ninja. You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself and I won't stop protecting you either." He replies back deepening his voice.

Becka smirks and turns her gaze toward the bay as her emotions try to get the best of her. "Ninjas don't fight behind the vale where the dead walk and the counsel watches closely. I'm not going to debate your safety. Your worth more than you know and because of that I am actually responsible for your safety. I've just let you believe you were protecting me all this time." She explains as she successfully holds back her tears.

Leo raises what would be an eyebrow and gives her a skeptical gaze. "I think ya might be forgetting the fact that my enemies are after you as well. I don't mind taking on your enemies. If you don't think I'm skilled enough, why don't you teach me?" He asks taking her hand in his. "I don't want to walk away from you and yes...I do love you. So much I'll fight a demon for you." He responds as he gazes in her eyes softly.

Becka was at a loss of words as he took her hand and confessed how much he loved her. "I would teach you if I could, but this is only earned by the counsel of the gods and goddesses. This is nothing I can teach you." She explains as her emotions finally won and a tear escapes down her cheek. "Believe me... I wish I could, but this is earned by a battle that happens behind the vale. One I would never ask you to take. It's dangerous. If you fail you could be lost in another realm forever." She explains.

Leo shakes his head with irritation. He knew she was stubborn, but never thought to ask why. "I'm not gonna give up. I know you love me too and your too scared to admit it. Eventually, I will get you to realize that I am strong enough to take out a demon. I guess I'll just have to figure out how on my own, since you have no intentions of training me." He says in a forward manner.

Becka quickly grabs his arm as he mentions he would attempt to kill a demon himself. "Leo ...no!" She snaps. "That's dangerous! Are you crazy? They will take your soul and nobody will see you again!" She exclaims in a terrified tone. "Fine!" She gives in. "I'll see what I can do." She says in a disappointed tone. Then she gazes back up at him with a softer gaze. "So, what else did you have planned on our date?" She asks him with a softer tone and a grin.

Leo takes her hand and guides her toward the beach. "Why don't we walk the beach? It's a beautiful night tonight."


	12. Turtle Pace

As Becka and Leo walks the beach he puts his arm around her. She grins in a comforting sigh. She decides that if she can't fight off her feelings she must lay some ground rules. She gazes up at Leo still a bit skeptical of her new relationship with him. "Leo, if we are going to be together I think I need to lay some ground rules for safety reason and respect of personal space. First of all... Don't expect me to keep my bed in your room now that we are together." She begins.

Leo gazes back at her listening to every word. As she mentions her sleeping arrangements he chuckles. "I kinda suspected you would say something about that." He responds. "We can find another room for you to stay in, but I will make sure you can easily contact me if something were to happen. I'm still worried about the foot finding you, but I understand if you want to take it slow." He explains. Then gives a more curious look. "So what other rules do you have?"

Becka shyly grins and chuckles a bit before raising her gaze back up to his. "Yeah, I think it would be wise to take it slow." She replies to his comment. "Second of all...I am my own boss. I only agreed to a relationship, because I love you. Not because I need someone to push me around or to tame me." She says giving him a more serious gaze. In the time she spent with him, she realized that Leo liked being the one in charge. She knew it would not settle well.

Leo sighs and shakes his head with a disappointed look as he gazes away from Becka. "I can respect that, but just know when it comes to your safety I may have a slight problem with this rule." He replies giving her a more stern gaze. He wasn't about to let her just take off facing danger by herself. Even if she was a werewolf.

Becka gazes off away from Leo with a reluctant nod. "Fine...fair enough. At least you were honest." She replies to his comment. "Just know that may start an argument. If you get in my way of the reason for my existence, I will defend myself."

Leo slightly chuckles. "I knew you would say that." He says giving her a loving grin. "I don't want to control you, but I do want to keep you safe." He explains. "Okay, so what other rules do ya have?" He asks a little more concerned.

Becka nods in understanding. "My third rule is this..." She stops in her tracks holding his hands. "No matter how injured I am do not try to take on a demon yourself." She says in a calm, but direct manner gazing deep in his eyes. "Your right. I do love you. That's why I am making this rule." She explains.

Leo stops in his track as he notices Becka had. Then gazes back in her eyes as she speaks. "Becka, I can't promise to keep that rule. I don't know what I would do if you were too bad off." He replies.

"This is no joke! I can tell you that nothing will happen to me that I can't handle." She says in a more serious tone. "I need to hear you promise this, Leo." She demands.

"All I can promise is that I will try." He replies after a small silence. He wasn't going to promise her a lie and he knew that he would fight for her if she were too bad off.

Becka knew that was probably going to be the best responds she was going to get. She reluctantly nods. "Fine." She says in a quiet tone disappointed.

Leo noticed the disappointed look. "Becka, I know that I can be a bit pushy, but I think you might have the same problem. The only difference between us is you push people away." He points out with a deep sigh. "Sorry babe. Your gonna have to get use to being looked out after. That's what we do." He says with a grin and gives her a wink.

Becka giggles rolling her eyes at his comment. Then she nods. "Yeah, I can see that, but this could get ya killed." She replies. "I think we should just call a truice on this discussion for now." She offers still grinning. She couldn't deny that she liked hearing him call her babe. He's never called her that before.

Leo grins as he listens to her. Yeah, she was stubborn, but he loved how she wasn't scared to argue. And the way she rolled her eyes giggling was so adorable to him. "Alright, I'll agree to that. Let's finish our walk and go home. We can watch a movie if your up for it." He offers.

Becka gives him a smile and nods. "Yeah, that sounds nice. I hope we watch the same type of movies. Do you like Star Wars, Marvel, and Supernatural movies? She asks with a curious gaze.

Leo chuckles. "Sounds like you got my number, but instead of supernatural I like Japanese warrior films. I also noticed you never mentioned Star Trek." He notes with his reply.

Becka let's out a giggle. "Oh boy...uh...not a Treky fan, sorry, but Japanese Warrior films I don't mind. I really haven't seen many to have an opinion on them." She replies back.

Leo chuckles a bit. "Alright...we're gonna have to work on the Star Trek thing, but maybe we could watch a Japanese Warrior films tonight." He offers. He really wasn't bothered by her not being interested in Star Trek. He just wanted to spend more time with her. As invasive as this first date was, he felt more free around her now. More open to say what he felt.

"Sounds great, love. I think that sounds like a perfect way to end our first date." She says to him with a grin. She watched his smile grows as she called him love for the first time. She squeezes his hand in an affectionate way.

Leo couldn't help, but give a larger grin with a slight chuckle. He couldn't believe this woman he had a crush on for six months now just called him love. He loved it and he wanted her to say it more often. "Well then, baby, I think we need to get back home. Looks like our date is gonna end very late." He notes as he gazes deep in her eyes and grins. He bends down. "Jump on my shell. It's faster than me carrying you." He suggests. He let's her jump on and they head home.


	13. Captured

Becka and Leo return home and Leo pops in the movie, while Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all watched. "This is one of my favorites. I hope you like." He tells her as he sits next to her and wraps his arm around her pulling her close. He notices that Becka had no objections to this action. His heart races as Becka responds by laying her head on his plastron.

Raph sits back surprised by the display before him, but Donnie and Mikey had already suspected this to occur. Raph sits confused. "Does somebody wanna fill me in on why Becka and Leo are all touchy feely over there?" Raph demands. He knew Leo didn't like anyone touching him that much let alone laying on his plastron.

Donnie smirks. "C'mon Raph, you can't convince me that you didn't know or suspect that they had feelings for each other." He replies.

Mikey jumps in the conversation that continues in front of the new couple. "It must of been that steak and lobster dinner I made for 'em." He says giving Becka and Leo a wink. "So, did ya like the dinner display?" He asks Becka.

Becka and Leo were both blushing by this point. "Yeah...Mikey that was a very nice dinner." She replies back. "Not to mention very unexpected." She adds looking at Leo. Then she looks back over at Mikey. "Thank you." She tells him with a sincere smile still blushing from the attention. Then glances at Raph. "Yes, we are together now and we are technically still on our date." She tells him.

Leo sits with the movie paused listening to the conversation between the group. His cheeks still blushing. He looks over at the guys as Becka finishes her reply. "That's right...we're on a date, so if ya don't mind...keep quiet or find something else to do." He tells them as he guides Becka's head back on his plastron. He loved the feel of her cuddled up to him and he didn't appreciate the interruption from his brothers.

Becka was a bit surprised as Leo pushes her head back against him. She let's out a slight chuckle. She lays her hand on his side and gazes up at him with a smile. "If ya wanted to cuddle baby just say so." She replies.

Leo grows a grin as she responds to his actions. He knew she wanted to take it slow, so the fact that she was cuddling up to him was a bit unexpected. She felt so soft against him he never wanted to get up. He leans in to whisper in her ear,so nobody could hear him. "I'll always wanna cuddle." He says to her and then gently kisses the top of her head.

Becka grins, but keeps her eyes on the movie as Leo whispers in her ear. A sweat shiver crawls up her spine. He was surprisingly comfy to cuddle up to.

They finish watching the movie as the others did their own thing leaving Leo and Becka to themselves. After the movie Leo takes Becka to a room that he had kept hidden from her. He didn't like the fact that it was too far away from his room and closer to Donnie's lab.

As Leo approaches the room he gives Becka a guilty look. "Becka, I have to confess to you. We have a spare room, but I hate the fact it's so far away from mine. If someone breaks in it's going to be harder to get to you." He reluctantly tells her.

Becka let's Leo lead her away toward the lab. She listens carefully as he confesses to her that they had an extra room. She smirks. "Leo, I think now is a good time to confess I already knew about the extra room. Donnie let it slip one day." She tells him with a grin. "But...I also know you did it to protect me and that's why I wasn't mad when I found out." She explains.

Leo breathes a deep sigh of relief. He stood back and raised what would be an eyebrow and grins. "Wait...I've been hesitant to tell you about this room worried about how you would react and you knew about it. How long have you known?" He asked her.

Becka grins at his reaction. "Oh...let's just say at least a couple of months, but I never seen inside." She explains.

Leo opens the door to show her a dusty, but otherwise empty room. "I'm gonna clean this up a bit before I move your bed and things in here. I can have you moved in tonight easily if you don't mind sleeping on the couch till I get this room in shape." He tells her.

Becka looks in the dusty room. It was small, which is probably why it was empty. It was also hidden well in the back, so it gave her more privacy. The fact that Donnie's lab was in this location was no surprise. To her it was perfect. "Actually, why don't I help you." She suggests. "It is my room after all ...right?" She asks him.

Leo shakes his head. "Really, I don't mind cleaning this room up for ya baby. I promise it won't take long. I don't want our first date night to turn into a bad memory, because you had to clean your new room right after." He explains.

Becka grins and places her hand on his arm. "No, really... I want to do this. This room is the first privacy I've received, since I've been living here. Other than the restroom of course. She explains.

Leo realizes that she really didn't mind working on her own room due to the fact that she was gaining some personal space. They cleaned up the room and Leo helped Becka move her bed in. Afterwards he pulls her in for a hug and kisses her forehead. They were both exhausted from the days events. "Goodnight, Becka. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning." He says walking out of her room.

She smiles at him sweetly. "Thanks for everything. I mean the date ...the room...thanks." Then she closes the door and quickly gets ready for bed. After April went shopping for her, clothing wasn't such an issue. She snuggles under her covers and falls fast asleep.

A few hours later she wakes to claining and clatter. She quickly wakes and cracks open the door to see what was going on. Through the crack of the door she seen ninjas attacking Raph and Raph taking them down. She throws on her clothes in a rush. Crouched down she crawls out of her room sticking to the shadows. She thought she wasn't seen until someone came behind her covering her mouth and stuck a needle in her neck. Her vision quickly becomes blurry and she passes out.


	14. Rescue Mission

Leo goes to bed that night a bit lonely without seeing his roommate he has had for the last six months. He goes to bed lying awake worried about her. A couple minutes later he surrenders to his exhaustion and falls asleep.

A few hours later Leo wakes to foot ninjas busting in his room. "She was here!" One of them say picking up a piece of Becka's clothing. "Check the other rooms!" The guy says to the others.

Leo jumps out of bed before one of them could grab him. He goes into action attacking the Intruders. One by one his brothers joined in. Leo tries to keep them away from Donnie's lab knowing Becka was right next to it. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was a nightmare come true.

Raph looks at Leo as he knocks one of the foot ninjas out with a punch to the face. "What the hell do they want?" Raph asks. "I wake up to a bunch of foot ninjas in our home."

Leo looks at his brother with wide eyes. "They want Becka! Keep them away from her!" He orders as he continues to block some blows from the foot and attack back.

Donnie and Mikey were in close enough range to hear Leo's orders through the commotion. They try to block the direction that lead them to Becka's room. A few of the foot ninjas attack Raph pushing him back nearby Donnie's lab. He knocks them out cold with a round house kick. He didn't notice that there was already a ninja that slipped past them. Nor did he notice Becka sneaking out of the room.

Leo grows concerned as more foot ninjas flood their home. He fights his way to Becka's room to make sure she was safe, but suddenly the foot ninjas were given the signal to leave. They quickly vanish.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stood confused at a once chaos room to a now silent room. "What in the hell just happened? Where'd they go?" Raph asks looking around.

Leo ignores his brother's question dashing over to Becka's room. His heart fell as he noticed her room empty. "They got her!" He turns to face his brothers. "We gotta go save her! Everybody get ready. We leave now!" He commands them.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stood in shock. They couldn't believe the foot actually caught her. "C'mon guys. We gotta get Becka back." Donnie tells them in a worried tone. He grabs some equipment and returns to Leo with the rest of the guys.

Splinter steps forward as they go to rush out. "Wait!" He yells out. "Remember they still want you. You must be careful on this mission. It might be wise to contact April and Casey for backup." He suggests.

The guys all turn and listen closely as he speaks. Leo nods in agreement. "I'll contact them on the way over to Sack's place. I just hope they haven't hurt Becka." He replies to his father.

Leo honor their father's request and gives April and Casey a call as they speed toward the Sack's Estate. Leo explains the night events to April. Casey and her agree to meet them at the estate. She had been training with Master Splinter for a few years now and has gotten quite skilled with her sword.

As they near the estate they notice the foot ninjas guarding the outskirts. Donnie shuts off the headlights as he notes the ninjas and drives by moonlight. Leo knew that they would be keeping Becka locked up in one of the experimental rooms he has in his home.

Donnie stops as he pulls over. "Alright we're gonna have to stop here guys. If I go any further than they are going to be aware of our presents." Donnie explains.

Leo nods in understanding. "Alright guys remember we're in stealth mode. Keep your ear pieces in, so we can keep contact. I need us to split up. Mikey go with Raph and take the left flank. Donnie and I will take the right. Remember, they are expecting us, so keep your eyes open." He orders.

They all creep out of the van and quietly make their way to the inside the estate. They eventually make it inside avoiding being noticed. April and Casey make their way toward the estate when they noticed the turtle van. They decide to mimic Donnie's idea and park the car going in stealth mode.


	15. Malicious Motives

Becka wakes hours later strapped to a reclined chair. Her hands,feet and waist was shackled. As her last memories start flooding back she realizes that Leo's fear had came true. Her breathing escalates and her eyes widen to the reality. She knew nothing about these people, so she had no knowledge of how to defend herself against her captors. Her gaze lifts up at the door as a man walks in a few minutes later.

"So, your the girl who has put me behind on our project. My name is Eric Sacks and this is not only my home, but where I keep my most private research. My team has had problems capturing you and the turtles due to unfortunate circumstances." He confronts her with a sly grin.

Becka immediately remembers Leo speaking of this man and his men attacking the turtles in an attempt to revive an old project. She also remembers the man from her first encounter with him on a roof when she first arrive. "Yeah, I'm sure it has been hard. Especially after I shape shifted into a wolf." She says in a mocking tone.

Sacks casually walks around Becka knowing good and well that she had no way of defending herself. "That's right ...you did shape shift. Unfortunately, we were aware of it, so we were able to stay one step ahead, my dear. The shackles that were placed on your wrists, ankles, and waist are hooked up to sends shock waves if you try getting out of line, so I would stay compliant if I were you." He says with a direct gaze grinning in a malicious manner. "Don't worry. I'm sure your friends will be joining you soon."

Becka shivers realising he was right. Leo would be devastated when he learns she was captured. She gives Sacks an angry glare. Her eyes glow a bright bronze, but then quickly went back to normal. "What exactly are your intentions with them anyway?" She asks in a protective tone. She was concerned that he would attempt to drain them of there blood and succeed. She felt an urge to find a way out of her shackles and protect her friends. This can't happen on her watch! It would mean she had failed them! Her thoughts raced between concern for her friends and breaking out of her shackles.

"Tsss...tssss!" He gives her the look of shame. "See your already jumping to conclusions. You think we want those four abominations when now we can upgrade our plan to shape shifting." He informs her. "I have men on the look out to capture the turtles when they arrive, but you...your the real prize. Why mutate if you can shape shift." He adds gazing at her as if she was the main course of a meal.

Becka's expression goes from angry to worry as reveals his main intent. "But you can't extract my blood to get my gifts. It's much more complicated than that. If you try you'll be left with my lifeless corpse and nothing to show for it." She tries explaining in a worried and fearful tone.

Sacks gains her attention with her plea. "Than how?!...How do you shape shift?! What is the secret to your power?!" He demands. He could see her fear rising in her mannerisms and hear it in her voice. He knew if he interigated her long enough that she would reveal her secrets.

A feeling of dread comes over Becka as she realizes that she has no choice, but to explain where her source of power comes from. She takes a deep sigh holding back the concern of revealing her biggest secret. "Fine!" She finally responds. "I'm going to tell you, but whether you believe me or not may be a different story. I am a lycan. My family through the ages were lycans as well. It had been past down through our genetics... yeah, but it can't be extracted. You see...we are cursed. It was said that the first lycan was punished by Zues for doing an unspeakable crime. Since then we have dedicated our abilities to fight for the gods and goddesses that wish to preserve mankind. After all we are still human. We just have an extra edge about us that not everyone possesses. We are only allowed to attack demons and send them back to the abyss. You see our power comes from them and it can not be extracted by itself." She explains.

Sacks gives a gratifying smile as she complies, but soon it was replaced with anger as she explains the source of her power. He drifts into thought as to how he can still use her resource. Soon an idea crosses his mind. "If I can't extract the power out of you, then I find a way to control the source." He says in a deep calm, but firm tone. Then he walks out.

Becka way left with the thoughts of him using mind control to accomplish horrible deeds. If he were to succeed, she would be a force to be reckoned with. Worry and anxiety plague her mind as horrible thoughts of what he might do with her powers. She knew that she had to find a way to escape. Her powers in Sacks's hands was a dangerous thought alone without it becoming reality. She turns hearing sounds coming from the ventilation system from above. Suddenly Raph and Mikey drop from the vent. A huge smile grows on her face as well as a sigh of relief. "Oh my God! You have no idea how happy I am to see you! I have so much ta catch you up on!" She says in an excited manner.

Mikey gives her a big grin, while Raph immediately tends to the shackles. "Yeah, well it was pretty hard ta find ya princess, but the rescue ain't over yet. We gotta getcha out of these shackles and get ya outta here." Raph replies to her reaction. He notices the wires connected tracing back to an advanced tazering system. He slashes the wires.

"Good thing we found ya. We still haven't seen Donnie or Leo yet." Mikey chimes in. "We split, so our chances of finding you would be better." Mikey explains. "I hope they didn't get caught. The foot we're heavily guarding this place."

Becka grows a concerned expression as Mikey reveals their rescue plan. "Wait! You guys spit?" She asks in a panicked tone. Originally this would of been a good idea, but in this case it only gave Sacks the upper hand. Now he would at least have leverage to gain her back if she escapes. "Push that red button, Mikey! We gotta hurry and find them!" She says in a demanding tone.

Mikey does as he was told. "What's the problem, Becka?" He asks in a concerned tone. "Ya already know we're gonna find 'em."

"Don't worry. We're not gonna leave without them." Raph says in a comforting tone as he boosts her up through the vent.


End file.
